The invention relates to jewelry holding apparatus. A wide variety of apparatus has been known for storing and displaying jewelry. Such devices include jewelry boxes of relatively rigid construction which are particularly adapted for holding jewelry while sitting on a bureau or the like. Other storage apparatus includes jewelry cases such as those typically used in jewelry stores.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which will be particularly suitable to holding jewelry both for display as well as for storage and which will avoid tangling and scratching of jewelry disposed in the apparatus.
It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus which may be compactly rolled and which is thus easy to use while traveling as well as being easy to hide to minimize the danger of theft, in that it fits into small places such as clothing, small handbags and hiding places.
It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus which will be suitable for mounting on a hanger.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which enables the user to view substantially all the contents of the container.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which will easily retain necklaces and other elongated jewelry items in a manner which will prevent them from tangling with or rubbing against other items or other axial portions of the same item as well as to permit the user to better observe each item.